In current low power modes (Sleep, Deep Sleep, etc.), there are various ways of waking up an integrated circuit device from a low power mode. One such way is through the use an external “wake” signal (often a re-purposed interrupt input). However, this requires that the source of the wake signal be alive while the integrated circuit device is in its low power mode, resulting in an overall system power consumption that is larger than required.